


Hakuna Matata

by vellagohyll



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Food, Hedonism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellagohyll/pseuds/vellagohyll
Summary: Despite the circumstances, Heath and Rhyno enjoy their life to the fullest.





	Hakuna Matata

Heath loved Vodka. Rhyno loved cheese and crackers, and they both loved sex.

Sick and tired of being treated like shit by the McMahons and everyone else, they celebrated their own little parties in their hotel rooms. They deserved more matches, better matches. They deserved to be in the main event. They deserved every single title on the roster, on every roster.

And if they couldn't get all of that, they still had their fantasies. And in their fantasies they were kings. They were gods.

They only had one rule: After Heath had drunk alcohol, he wasn't allowed to kiss Rhyno – at least not on his mouth. But there were so many other spots where he could kiss him, and he did. He placed a kiss on Rhyno's left shoulder and one below his right nipple. He also left a kiss above his belly button and several kisses on his thighs.

Rhyno's skin was sticky from food – spray cheese and whipped cream and honey. He tasted like a buffet.

Heath's own chest smelled of vodka. He kissed his way to Rhyno's cock, then closed his mouth around it and licked and sucked and swallowed. He was so lost in enjoying his partner's taste that he didn't realize at first why Rhyno patted his shoulder and tugged at his hair.

"Wait... I'm gonna..." Rhyno panted. He was sitting on the king-size bed, nude. His back leaned against the headboard, and Heath was kneeling between his spread legs.

The redhead had understood him by now, but he didn't stop. He continued to suck on him greedily and made Rhyno come and groan in lust. Then he grinned at him while licking his lips. "We don't wait. We take everything we want immediately."

And he wanted to be fucked now and not wait until Rhyno was hard again. So he took a tube of lube and a vibrator from their toy collection. He eagerly opened himself up and then let the pink toy slide into his ass. The cool plastic quickly warmed up inside of him. It felt good – not as good as Rhyno's hard dick but good. It became even better when he turned it on and the vibrations made him go wild.

He was on one hand and his knees, his face pressed down on the bed and his butt high in the air. Reaching back, he rubbed the tip of the vibrator against his sweet spot and cursed in ecstasy.

Rhyno was lying next to him, still recovering from his own orgasm. But as he watched his partner like that, his cock raised to its full length again, and he started to stroke himself. "Want me to fuck you?"

Heath looked up. "Oh god, yes!" He turned off the toy and pulled it out of himself.

Rhyno grabbed the lube, and a moment later he shoved his thick dick into Heath. His movements were slow and probing at first. Deeper and deeper he buried himself into the other man. Soon his thrusts became faster, and finally he pounded hard into the redhead.

Despite struggling for breath, the corners of Heath's mouth turned upward, and a warm sensation filled his stomach. His mind was blissfully hazy. In moments like this he didn't think about any problems. Rhyno loved him, was inside of him, made his toes curl. Before he knew it, Heath was shaken by a dry orgasm. Only precum leaked from his slit while pulsating waves crashed through his body all the way to his fingertips and toes. He made a helpless noise, and Rhyno stopped moving. His warm hands stroked Heath's back. A moment later, they grabbed his sides, and Rhyno continued to push into him.

Heath moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. This was too early. His ass was burning, and his prostate felt numb. He could ask Rhyno to stop, but he wanted him to have fun too. Besides, he knew that this brief period of pain was worth it in the end. His _real_ orgasm after a dry one was always so much better. He clutched the pillow below him and clenched his teeth. It didn't take long. Then the thrusts filled him with pleasure again. He groaned.

Rhyno's movements became erratic. "Fuck... Heath..." He dug his fingers into Heath's skin and shoved his hips forward as he came hard inside his partner.

Heath's muscles tightened. He sank down and rubbed his cock against the bed. Everything felt so hot and intense. "Aaahhh... Rhy... Fu..." Stars danced behind his closed eyes. Lightning bolts shot through his body, and he soiled the sheets with his white cream.

 

* * *

 

Rhyno lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm in the mood for chocolate now."

"I think there's a bar with nuts on the table," Heath said while hugging his pillow.

That made Rhyno's eyes light up. "Oh, I love those!"

"I want some chicken," Heath mumbled tiredly.

"Wanna call the room service?"

The redhead chuckled and turned on his back. "They'll throw us out of the hotel if they see the chaos here."

Rhyno sat up and looked around. Leftovers, half-empty bottles of alcohol, clothes, sex toys, lube and bodily fluids were spread all over the room. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Mind if I take a bite off your chocolate?"

"No, we can share."

Heath smiled at him. He looked ruffled and tired but very happy. "I love you."

Rhyno knew that he didn't just say that because of the chocolate. Heath really meant it, and Rhyno was at least as happy as he was. "Love you too." _And love our life._

 


End file.
